Premoniscion
by Xms.popularityX
Summary: What if the death of the person who you loved most,repeated itself.If you could go back in time,but not intentionally.What would you change?Would you even be able to chaneg anything?This is Zac Efron's story.Prmoniscion.


Premoniscion

Zac's Pov.

"Hi Zac,this is Ashley.I know I said I was mad at you,and I'm really sorry.But,could you please,please pick me up outside the mall at 7?Jennifer's taking my car,so I wont have a ride back.."I heard Ashley's voice through my home phone.I lazily streched out my arm to reach the phone.

"Hello..?"I yawned sitting up and throwing away the covers from my body,making them fall in the carpet.

"Oh,hi!So,could you?"She asked me.

"Could I what?"I answered having no clue what she was talking about.

"Pick me up outside the mall,at seven o'clock."She said,her voice sounding lively and energetic,opposite to mine.

"Oh,yeah,sure,whatever."I answered with no enthusiasm or interest.

"Great!But,are you mad at me?Cuz you sound kinda mad."She said in a worried tone.

"No,I'm not mad,Ashley.You're the one who was mad at the first place!Gosh!Why wont you freakin' get stuff?!"I yelled angrily,which I know regret.

"I-I-I'm sorry Zac.I didn't mean for you to get mad.I'm sorry,you know what?I wont bother you."Ashley said,her voice shaking,and sounding as if she was about to cry.

"No,no,no.Ashley,I'm sorry.I didn't mean any of that.I'm just tired.You know I love you."I apologized.

"You know,I'm not even sure if you mean that anymore,Zac."She said,now sobbing.

"Come on,Ash,don't say that.You know I mean it..oh,hey,I'm getting another call,I'll see you at seven,bye."I said.

"Okay,thanks.I love you Zac."She said.

"Yeah,yeah,bye."I hung up,without even saying what I wanted to.Not knowing,this could be the last time I'd talk to the pretty blonde.

"Hello."I said through my phone as I entered the kitchen and started eating some 'Frootloops'.

"Hi Zac,it's me,Vanessa."Vanessa said.

"No duh,smart one Ness."I laughed swallowing my last 'Frootloop'.

"Ugh,you're so mean Zac.Anyways,I've got some reservations for the 'Olive Garden'.Wanna go??And since I'm so nice,I'd even be the one to pick you up,at 6 to be exact."She explained.

"Oh,cool.Sure V.See you then."I said.

"Yup,bye Zac."We both hung up.I walked in my room,and into my bathroom,took a shower and got ready for my date;if I could call it that anyways.

It was 5:45 and Vanessa still wasn't here.I tried calling her a cazzillion times,but she wouldn't answer.Finally,she arrived at my driveway at 5:50.I grabbed my jacket,and my keys,locked the door and left for the 'Olive Garden'.

"Man,the food is so good here!"Vanessa commented taking another bite of her lasagna.I nodded in agrrement.Looked over to my watch;6:15.

"Hey,I heard 'Rush Hour' is really good;wanna go watch it?"She looked over to me.

"Sure,I mean,we still have time."I said.

"Time?What,do you have something else to do?It's okay,we can go another day."Vanessa said.

"Oh no,nothing important.Let's go."I said grabbing my jacket and Vanessa's hand,forgetting everything about the waiting Ashley.

Ashley's Pov.

"Ah.Where the heck is he??He promised he'd be here!"I said to myself.

"Are you okay young lady?"An elder woman tapped me in the shouldet,her white hair blowing with the wind.

"Oh,yes,yes.Thanks for asking though.I'm just waiting for someone."I smiled.

"We all are.Is it your prince Charming?"She grinned.

"Nah,I wish though."I laughed."It's just my friend.But I dunno what happened,I mean,he said he'd be here at 7,and now it's 7:35.What if something happened to him?"I said,worried written across my face.

"I doubt it,I'm sure he'll be here any minute sweetie.Well,there's my bus,nice meeting you.See you soon."The old lady waved as the bus doors closed.I smiled and waved back.I dialed Lucas' number to see if he knew where Zac was.

"Hey,this is Lucas,how may I help you?"I giggled at my blonde friend.

"Gosh Lucas,could you be more cliche'?"I giggled.

"Oh,hi Ash,what's up?"He ignored my comment.

"Nothing,just waiting for Zac.He said he'd be here to pick me up at 7.Do you know where he is?"I asked.

"Oh yah,he's on a date with Vanessa."He said,which made my heart break into a million pieces.

"What?!Ugh,thanks.I'm gonna take a taxi,see you in five."I said and hung up the phone,tears rolling down my cheeks.

No One's Pov.

Little did they know;five minutes was gonna be longer than what the thought.

As she was crossing the street,a car couldn't stop,so he ran over Ashley.Soon,someone called an ambulance and the took her to the hospital,called her mom,who called Jennifer,who called her dad,who called Lucas,who called Corbin,who called Monique who called Vanessa,who told Zac.Soon,they were all sitting in the waiting room,waiting for the doctor.Finally he came,a sad look in his eyes.Everyone sat up and got ready.

"Hello,I assume you were all very close to Miss Tisdale,and this is why this news are not gonna be easy.I'm sorry,but,Ashley just passed away."He lowered his head.Silince filled the room,but in less than 10 seconds,it was all screams and pouts and cries.Zac suddenly felt guilt run all over his body.

"Why didn't I pick her up?!It's my fault!"Zac cried.

"No,it's not dude.It's no one's fault.She was just so young,and full of live.And beautiful and talented."Corbin added.Ashley's dad hugged her mom as she cried into his chest,Mo and V hugged eachother,while Lucas just sat there shocked.

"I can't believe this.I talked to her 10 minutes ago,she told me she'd see me in five minutes."He soon broke down as everyone else.The doctor,trying to calm them down,told them this:

"It's better this way;I know it hurts.But if she would of survived,she would be in a wheel chair for the rest of her life,and would of lost her memory."

"It still isn't fair!Why would God take her?!She had so much stuff to do!!It's just not right!"Lisa screamed.

"You know what they say;God needs the most beautiful and nice people to be his Angels up there.And I'm sure Ashley sure had everything needed to become his Angel."The doctor said.After hours and hour of crying,Zac went home.

Zac's Pov.

I tried to unlock the door,but only got to cut myself with my key.I watched as my blood fell into the 'Welcome' carpet and stained it.I was finally able to open my door.I went directly to my room,opened my second droor,found the necklace Ashley had given me when we first started going out.I used it for a while,but found it rather weird to wear it since our break-up.I brushed my fingers against it to feel the texture.It still smelled like her.I closed my droor,trying to forget all my memories.I took off my shirt,and slipped off my pants,took another look at my droor,which had no handle bar since yesterday.I lied on the left side of my bed,held the necklace close to me,and feel asleep...


End file.
